


serendipity//mileven

by princesanerissa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, ilovethemokaybye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesanerissa/pseuds/princesanerissa
Summary: “It seems like the universe just wants us to be together, doesn’t it?”





	1. heartsick

Mike’s heart pounded against his chest. He couldn’t believe that nobody else heard how fast his heart was beating. Mike finally worked up the courage to ask out the most popular girl in Hawkins Middle. His hands were trembling in fear. Mike doesn’t have the best reputation with girls. He gets nervous and doesn’t exactly have the confidence other guys at his school has. Mike was going to ask Jenna Watson out.

Jenna was your typical blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. She wasn’t exactly the nicest to people outside her clique. So, at this point in time, Mike has no idea what he is about to do.

Mike walks over to the “popular” table. He stands there for about three seconds until Jenna snaps her fingers, snapping Mike out of his long trance.

”What do you want?” She asks, with an attitude. “I-I, u-uh, was w-wondering if y-you and I..” Mike trails off. He wants to duck under the table and never make eye contact with the judgmental people in front of him, ever again.

Jenna’s eyebrows furrow, Jenna and her friends can barley understand what’s going on. The group goes back to gossiping or whatever they were talking about earlier, completely ignoring the embarrassed boy in front of them.

Mike retreats back to his table. The table with Dustin, Will, and Lucas. Dustin is having the hardest time keeping in a laugh. While Will and Lucas just feel terrible for their fellow friend. Lucas gets up and grabs Mike by the arm, taking large strides over to the table Mike was just at.

“W-What’re you doing?” Mike’s eyes widen in utter fear, he doesn’t want to confront Jenna’s clique again. “Hey!” Lucas says with confidence.

“My friend, Mike, has been trying to get your attention! Especially yours Jenna.” Lucas says gaining their attention. Mike is telling Lucas to stop under his breath but when Jenna and her clique look over to Mike he automatically waves awkwardly.

”U-Um, Jenna, I was wondering i-if you, y’know, wanna go out with me?” Mike says the last part very quickly. Jenna’s eyes widen, she doesn’t know what to do considering her whole group is watching her, and they’re anticipating an answer, as well as Mike.

Mike felt his palms become sweaty, and he just wanted to leave this situation quickly. He looks over at Lucas and just shakes his head. Mike couldn’t believe the amount of embarrassment he just went through. It felt like the school walls were closing down on him. The boys get ready to turn back to their table, when Jenna mutters something.

”S-Sure.” Jenna mutters, smiling a tiny smile. Mike’s expression turns into pure happiness. He couldn’t believe the most popular girl in school just agreed to going out with him. “Really? You’d go out with me?” Mike asks, completely suprised a girl isn’t completly grossed out by him.

”Of course, you seem like a nice guy.” She smiles, writing down something on a piece of paper. “Here’s my number. Call me, I’ll answer.” Jenna says, handing the piece of paper to the starstruck boy in front of her. Jenna’s fingers accidentally touch Mike’s hand.

Just the slightest contact, sends chills down Mike’s neck. Mike’s face heats up, he can’t believe this is happening. Lucas is off to the side feeling completely proud of himself because he just helped his friend land a date.

—

 

The poor girl glances at herself in the grimy school mirror. There’s a stinging sensation in her heart. She doesn’t recognize what this feeling is, or why she has this feeling. She walks back to the cafeteria and sits at the table where all friends are seated. Eleven sits next to Will, still the aching feeling in her chest. Will glances at El and notices right away why she looks so somber.

He gives her a pained smile. “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe they aren’t a thing yet.” Will says, trying to give El some type of hope. “Yeah. Maybe they aren’t.” She reassures. Will engulfs the saddened girl. They stay like this until Mike starts approaching their table. Eleven let’s go from the embrace as Mike finally gets back from the popular table.

“Dude! I just got a date with the prettiest girl in school!” Mike says, grinning like an idiot. “Yeah, thanks to me.” Lucas joins in, grinning like an idiot as well.

Mike’s mood turned a bit when he met eyes with El. He didn’t even notice she was gone, which made him feel guilty. Eleven refused to meet eyes with Mike, so she just looked away before he could call her out on that.

The bell rang signaling the students to transition to their next class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after season 2 okay bye now


	2. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lover’s quarrel?

”I’m _sorry! I did this to protect you.” She pleaded. Tears outlining her eyes._

_”Protect me? Protect me?!” His voice boomed. The sound made her quiver. His voice didn’t scare her, it was the silence afterwards._

_She_ said _nothing. There was nothing to say, the silence left the lovers in a state of distress._

_”I can’t believe..” He muttered incoherently. She couldn’t take this anymore so she ran. She_ went _back to the place she called home._

_Tears streaming down her face just because of a stupid mistake. Just because she wanted to protect her other half, her love._

They promised each other after that. They promised that they wouldn’t ever open that box they once closed, because once you open that box, there’s no closing it.

—

Eleven snapped back to reality, she was stuck in Mathematics. The class that same boy is in. The same boy that keeps entering her mind, and torturing with all the words they’ve said to each other in the past.

El felt as if she was in that damn lab again. The same lab that tortured her, but words hurt more than any machine could. Especially the words that felt like daggers. The words that shoot right through the heart.

Finally, Mathematics was over. Eleven grabbed her schoolbooks and walked out of the math classroom.

Eleven opened her locker with no problem and stuffed her books inside. She wanted to get out of the school, the school that felt like she had to gasp for air instead of breathing it in naturally.

“Hey El!” Someone shouted from down the hallway. Eleven turned around to see her friends walking towards her. “Hey guys.” El muttered. “Are we still going to the arcade tonight?” Dustin asked the rest of the group.

”Duh! What kind of question is that?” Lucas answered with his everyday sass. Dustin just looked at Lucas and gave an ‘Okay! Okay!’ look.

”I don’t think I can go tonight. I have a lot of h-homework.” Eleven answered, in all honesty she had close to no homework. She just needed an excuse to not go.

”Oh come on! Just come with us for one night, please?” Mike pleaded, making a frowning face with sad eyes. El looked down at her feet and slowly accepted her defeat.

”Alright, I’ll go. But if Hopper gets angry, that’s not my fault.” El surrender, smiling a bit. Mike smiled, content that his begging worked.

The group of friends started to head out. Eleven and Will stayed a bit farther away from the group, letting them walk first. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Will asked, obviously seeing how El has been all torn up due to the events earlier today.

El nodded not wanting to use her voice much, afraid she might say something wrong. “You can talk to me.” Will’s gaze turned to El.

El smiled at how loving Will was being towards her. “Thanks.” El muttered, smiling at Will’s kind gestures. Mike looked back at the two friends talking, narrowing his eyes a bit.

”So, where are you gonna take Jenna? For your first date?” Lucas asked, Dustin engaging in the conversation as well.

Mike gave them that look. He really didn’t want to talk about his love-life in front of Eleven. Even if their friends didn’t know the whole story, they should still respect their decision to not talk about certain things in front of each other.

“We’re here!” Will shouted, eagerly. All the boys rushed into the arcade while El took her time.

The group of boys rushed to play  _Dig Dug &_ _Dragon’s Lair._ Once they finally got settled in and started playing their games, Eleven decided to stay in the back room. The Party is friends with the owner of the arcade since they visit so often.

She started on her weekend homework and ended up drifting off to sleep. She had a long day and a little nap would be nice. El laid her head on the desk and her eyelids started to flutter to a close.

_”I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please, don’t do this. Don’t leave me!”_

_“Mama? Hopper? Will? Anyone?!”_

_”M-Mike? Mike!”_

 

—

“Dude! Go left! No right!” Lucas yelled at Dustin as he tried to play. Will was biting his nails in anxiety. They were deep into the game, it was clear they wanted to win.

”Hey guys! It’s getting late, shouldn’t we get going?” Mike said, looking at his watch. “Y-Yeah but after the game! Go get El!” Dustin exclaimed, as he fiddled with the joystick.

”D-Do I have to?” Mike muttered. Mike started to walk behind the cash register and put his hand on the handle of the door.

Mike put his ear to the door before opening the door. All Mike heard was some incoherent mumbling.

He opened the door slowly because he didn’t want to scare El if she was in there. Mike peeked inside and saw El sleeping on the desk.

He walked towards the desk and grabbed her school supplies and put it in her backpack.

Mike put his hand on El’s back and rubbed her back softly, trying to wake her up in the best possible way. “Hey, El?” Mike whispered, trying to gently wake El up.

”El? You wanna wake up?” Mike asked, putting El’s backpack on his back.”Mmm-mmm” Eleven replied, as she shook her head.

Eleven rubbed her eyes and noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Are you crying?” Mike asked, squatting down to Eleven’s level.

”N-No!” Eleven panicked at the close proximity of Mike’s face. Mike got up quickly, noticing how close they actually were. Eleven got up from the chair and met eyes with Mike, unintentionally. “C-Can I have my backpack?” Eleven asked, her voice breaking.

”Of course, here ya go.” Mike said, giving her backpack back.

”Thanks.” El muttered, as she started to head her way out of the room. The group was already at the door of the arcade. 

When walking home, all the boys talked about was the games they played at the arcade. But that was good for El, she had time to think about what happened back at the arcade.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and started going their separate ways. El said goodbye to Will, Lucas and Dustin, but she just waved to Mike and went her way.

Today was probably the longest day of her entire life, and probably the worst day of her entire life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed another angst filled chapter! double update because i’m a cool dood. anyways i’m planning on updating every wednesday!!


	3. darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the way I feel?

 

Mike tossed and turned in bed. He didn’t know if he wanted to sleep more or just wake up. Mike was so tired because he stayed up late talking to Jenna over the phone.

It turns out she’s really nice. Mike wanted to know more about her. Mike invited Jenna to come over today so they could watch a movie together.

Mike’s heart fluttered at the thought of Jenna coming over to watch a movie with him. Mike pulled the covers off of him and yawned.

Mike did his morning routine and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He pulled his chair out and sat down. The table was oddly quiet this Saturday morning.

”Hey Mom, can someone come over to watch a movie with me?” Mike spoke up, hoping his mother doesn’t ask questions about who.

”Will? Lucas? Dustin? Of course, you know your friends are always welcome.” She said, going back to making breakfast.

”It’s not them. It’s someone else.” Mike mumbled the last part. “El?” She asked nervously, knowing that’s a touchy subject.

”No! It’s a girl okay? We’re just going to hangout!” Mike said, with a sharp tone. “Sure, but I don’t think anyone is going to be home.” Karen replied. 

“That’s fine.” Mike shrugged, going back to eating his eggs. “No monkey business while we’re gone!” Karen warned playfully.

”Okay, thanks Mom.” Mike thanked, as he got up from the table. Mike practically ran downstairs to the basement to fix things and clean up.

Then he went back upstairs to take a shower and get cleaned up. After Mike took his shower and got ready, the doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opened it being face to face with the most beautiful girl he could think of.

”Hey.” Mike said, smiling widely. He was nervous but on top of all of that he was happy. 

“Hey, ready to watch that movie?” Jenna smiled at the dork in front of her.

”Y-Yeah!” Mike stuttered, gesturing for Jenna to come inside.

”You have a nice house.” Jenna said, analyzing the house she walked into.

”Thanks. So we’re gonna watch the movie in the basement, is that okay?” Mike asked, overthinking things now. ”Yeah, it’s fine.” Jenna replied, following Mike to the basement. The television was now in the basement because Mike’s parents barely ever get to watch television. 

They settled down on the couch and Mike put in the random movie. Mike and Jenna were intrigued with the movie, but this didn’t really feel like a date. 

Mike overthought on some things, should he hold her hand? Would that be too much? Would she think he’s weird?

Maybe she’ll think he’s weird but you never know until you try, right? 

So, Mike did a bold move and held her hand. He laced his fingers in between her fingers, noticing how perfect their hands fit together.

She looked down at their hands intertwined and smiled, leaning her head on Mike’s shoulder.

Mike smiled and continued watching the movie.

 

—

“El! Breakfast!” Hop called out to El. El had bags under her eyes, she got absolutely no sleep.

Eleven got up from the bed she tried to sleep on and headed out of her room. Hop looked surprised at how early she woke up today.

“Hey kiddo, everything okay?” Hop asked, noticing she’s been looking quite sad since yesterday.

“Yes.” El mumbled, as she started eating her waffles.

Hopper talked about his recent cases and why he’s been gone a lot. El told him she understands and that it’s okay for her to be left alone for a while.

Once Eleven finished her breakfast, she headed back to her room. She glanced at the static on the television and refused to see him again. She refused to see him happy talking to someone else on the phone. Oh, how El wondered who was on that phone.

But El did it anyways, because she cares too much. She reminds herself she should be getting over it, but she just can’t.

She puts the blindfold on and tries to focus on the static of the television. El finally can see what’s going on. From far away, it’s a couch.

Once she gets closer, she can see who’s really on the couch. She notices Mike intertwining his hand with someone else’s hand. That stinging sensation from yesterday still fresh in her heart.

Then he slowly moves his hand to the girl’s cheek, embracing her in a loving manner. Their faces are leaning towards each other’s, almost as if a magnet is attracting them. Then, he kisses her.

He’s kissing her.

Eleven takes off the blindfold and sobs quietly. It feels like everyday she has to gasp for air. She sobs until she can’t breathe anymore. The terrible memory still fresh in her mind, the new memory.

Her heart stings with a type of emotion that no one has made her feel before. She just wanted everything to go away.

She cries quietly until she can finally fall asleep, recovering the sleep she couldn’t get the night before.

—

The movie ended and they stayed in the same position. Jenna was leaning on Mike and Mike was still holding her hand.

”That was fun. You’re really great guy, you know that?” Jenna said, snuggling into Mike’s chest.

”And you’re a really great girl.” Mike smiled at the girl sitting next to him. 

“I wanna get to know you more.” Jenna spoke up, she sat up and looked at Mike. 

“Okay, well what do you wanna know?” Mike asked, straightening his back and facing the girl in front of him.

”Everything.” Jenna smiled, grabbing Mike’s hand and draws shapes on his hand with her fingers.

”Okay, well I have awesome friends and a cool family.” Mike says, smiling at the girl in front of him.

”That’s cool. I don’t know if this is a bit straightforward. But I thought you were dating someone before me, no?” She asked, wondering if she had asked the right thing.

Mike’s smile dropped, he knows exactly who Jenna is talking about. “Oh. No, we didn’t exactly date.” Mike answered honestly. 

“We?” Jenna questioned, eyebrows raising slightly.

“Yeah. The girl I took the Snow Ball, we’re just friends.” Mike might’ve said that they are just friends, but it didn’t feel exactly right.

”But you guys seemed pretty in love?” Jenna furrowed her eyebrows.

”But we aren’t. We’ll never be.” Mike snapped back, he didn’t want to seem rude. But he didn’t want to talk about past relationships.

”I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” Jenna said, letting go of Mike’s hand. “No, no Jenna this isn’t your fault.” Mike pleaded, trying to fix this mess.

”We just went our separate ways, alright?” Mike reassured the girl. “Plus, how can I be in love with some other girl when I have you?” Mike smiled, hoping Jenna gets the message that he wants to be in an actual relationship with her.

”I guess we’ve got each other. Boyfriend.” Jenna smiled, she got up and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. “It’s been fun. But I really gotta go now. Thanks for having me.” Jenna said, as she started to get up from the couch.

”No problem. I wish you didn’t have to go.” Mike said, getting up as well. The two headed upstairs to the front door.

”So? I’ll see you Monday, at school?” Mike asked, as Jenna was ready to head out.

”Alright, I’ll see you there.” Jenna replied, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. “Bye Mike.” Jenna smiled, than headed home.

Mike couldn’t believe what just happened. He’s happy and he finally has a new girlfriend.

He finally moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m soRRy mILEVEN SOON I PROMISE. But you guys are getting confused, so the italics are Eleven’s flashbacks and the regular text is the present. Also thanks for the kudos I really appreciate it!


	4. sad smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but when he’s with her, he seems happier?

_“I’m sorry.” was all she could say. She couldn’t see his face anymore but there was always something that kept telling her to go back._

_”I know you are. But you have to tell me things, okay?” his face softened, he never liked fighting with her._

_She felt her eyes watering up, her lips beginning to quiver. Her eye released a tear, a tear she immediately wiped away. Her fingers tugged at the strap of her bag, the silence in the room making the situation worse._

_”Are you happy?” she spoke up, her voice breaking. She never met his eyes, she couldn’t deal with the pain of seeing herself in his eyes._

_He didn’t respond. He just stood there, he stood there looking down at his shoes. He couldn’t tell her that he wasn’t happy._

_“You aren’t. I can tell.” she sniffled, shaking her head in disappointment. She wasn’t disappointed in him, more disappointed in herself._

_“You deserve someone who makes you happy.”  Eleven grabbed Mike’s hand. She looked down at his hand, tightening her grip._

_Eleven smiled. She smiled through the pain she was enduring currently. She touched his cheek, sparks flying everywhere. Her stomach erupting with tons of butterflies. The same butterflies when Mike called her pretty._

_The butterflies she felt when he would hug her spontaneously._

_The same butterflies she felt when Mike kissed her._

_And so, she did exactly what she felt was right. She grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt, her lips pressing onto his. His eyes widened, but shortly closed. The kiss may have been quick._

_But, it felt like the two were in their own world.The world where everything felt like it was perfect. Eleven’s stomach erupted with so many butterflies. The kiss was sweet and passionate, Eleven noticing that she could easily get addicted to the sweet boy in front of her._

_When the two let go, their faces shaded crimson red. Among all the other emotions happening that same night, this emotion took over it all._

_The feeling of love, affection, and protection._

_”Goodbye Mike.” Eleven said, once again. Except she chose to leave Mike. Eleven chose to leave Mike heartbroken. Mike blankly stares at the girl he had waited for; the girl he waited on for 353 days. He just watched her walk out of his life._

_She left the Wheeler’s house, walking all the way home. The memories still fresh in her mind, the thought of those memories made her want to go back and say ‘sorry’ over and over again. But she couldn’t, she had to let him go._

_He wasn’t happy, maybe he will finally be happy now. Eleven went home that night, emotions all over the place, with a confused Hopper._

—

 Eleven stared at the clock, her pencil tapping up and down in a rhythmic pattern. It took El the longest time to understand how to lead a normal life. But, with Mike’s help, she learned quickly.

She had lunch next period and just wanted to eat already. Her body tensed up at the sound of the bell, she never got used to the sound of the bell. It always gave her the weirdest feeling.

Eleven got up and pushed in her chair, grabbing her books from the desk she was just sitting in.

Eleven exited the classroom to see Max Mayfield running down the hallway to meet up with her best friend.

”Max!” Eleven’s eyes widened, smiling that her best friend returned from her way too long vacation.

Eleven dropped the books she was carrying and hugged her friend, getting teary eyed, surprised that she had survived this long without Max.

”I’m so happy you’re back! I missed you so much.” Eleven said, her breath shaking a bit.

The two friends were hugging in the middle of the hallway, hugging and teary eyed, probably spending most of their lunchtime reuniting.

The two girls walked to the cafeteria catching up on everything Max missed, El leaving out the part including Mike.

Max wasn’t at school because she went to visit her father. Anyways, the two girls finally got to the cafeteria about five minutes late. 

El didn’t see Will, or any of their friends so they sat at an empty table.

”Remember that time you slipped on that grape and screamed really loud?” El laughed, she thought about the heartwarming memory because Hopper had packed her grapes for lunch.

”Yeah, and you laughed at me. It scared me!” Max exclaimed, laughing as well, not able to deny the fact that it wasn’t funny.

The cafeteria doors opened with a loud bang. The Party had finally showed up to eat. Will, Dustin and Lucas ran to the table Max and El were sitting at, Lucas immediately hugging his girlfriend.

”I missed you so much, Max.” Lucas said, his eyes twinkling with pure excitement. “I missed you too.” Max smiled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Her cheeks shaded with a light pink.

Will’s eyes widened, quickly going behind Eleven and covering her eyes with his hands.

”What’re you doing?” Eleven asked, confused by the sudden actions.

”U-Uhm n-nothing!” Will stuttered, not letting go. “Just turn around and face me, a-alright?” Will said, still not letting go. Eleven (still with her eyes closed) turned around to face Will.

She opened her eyes, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Dustin was very confused until Will pointed towards the other side of the cafeteria, Dustin’s eyes widening, he nodded signaling that he understood.

Will let out a sigh of relief and let Eleven turn back around. “What was that for?” Eleven asked, going back to eating her grapes.

Lucas spoke up, completely confused. “Where’s Mike?” Lucas asked Will’s eyes widened, his plan was useless.

Eleven looked up from her grapes, she started to get goosebumps from hearing Mike’s name.

She looked up to see Mike locking lips with that girl from before. That felt like a real big punch in the face to El. She felt everyone disappear from around her and the spotlight on Mike and Jenna.

Its almost like Eleven is stuck in a bad dream; a nightmare.

Until she got snapped back to reality. She looked over at her best friend, she saw Max completely astonished.

Max got up in a very angry manner, Eleven even tried to grab onto Max’s arm, to tell her to stop but Max didn’t listen.

She stomped over to the “popular” table and grabbed Mike by his arm. Jenna looked completely confused, and Mike was shocked as to what was currently happening.

”Ow! What’re you doing?” Mike whined, rubbing his arm up and down with his other hand. “What I should’ve done a long time ago!” Max let her anger take over her and slapped Mike. She slapped Mike right across the face. 

Her handprint glowing red on his right cheek. He put his hand up to his cheek. “What the hell did I do to deserve that?!” Mike yelled, annoyed that he just got slapped in front of basically the whole school, plus his girlfriend!

Eleven got up from her seat and ran over to Max’s side. She couldn’t see Max beating up Mike.

”Max stop! Please.” Eleven said, holding Max’s hands, preventing her from doing any more damage. Eleven ran over to Mike’s side, even if the two weren’t on good terms she still cares about him, and never wanted him to get hurt.

“Are you okay?” El asked, hesitantly putting her hand up to Mike’s cheek. “I’m fine.” Mike replied sharply, taking the worried girl’s hand off of him. He didn’t want his new girlfriend to get the wrong idea, considering she was skeptical about the whole situation before.

Eleven locked eyes with the boy in front of her, even if he refused to lock eyes with her. She wanted to cry right there and then. She just wanted to help Mike, just like how Mike would help her. 

Eleven wanted to hide away forever, never to be seen in that same school. But Eleven never gave up; never gave up on Mike.

So, she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the school’s hallways until they finally reached Eleven’s destination; the nurse’s office.

Once the nurse had given Mike an ice pack, Mike refused to use it. Eleven didn’t understand why he would refuse to get better so she took matters into her own hands.

Eleven sat at the edge of her seat and grabbed the ice pack from Mike’s hand. Then, she slowly put it up on his slightly-swollen cheek. He tended to tense up a bit at her actions, but that didn’t stop her from helping the boy in front of her.

Mike looked down at his hands and started fiddling with them, this was quite an awkward situation. “So...” Mike trailed off.

”How have you been?” Mike asked, slowly regretting asking that question. “Fine.” was all Eleven could respond with, she didn’t want to seem like everything was okay, but she didn’t want to worry him.

There was a silence that could say a million words, this silence almost made El get up and leave the awkward situation. But she didn’t, she didn’t because she cares too much about Mike.

Eleven slightly glanced at Mike, not wanting to fully stare at him. She looked at how his freckles just seemed to be perfectly in place, that she could count them one by one all day. Then she looked at his hair, how soft it was when she would touch it.

So, once Mike glanced towards Eleven, he couldn’t help but notice how her eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the nurse’s office. The two locked eyes (this time the both of them) and could feel some sort of attraction.

An attraction that ended very quickly due to the sudden opening of the nurse’s door. Mike cleared his throat as his girlfriend threw her hands over his shoulders. Jenna embraced Mike in a tight hug.

Eleven let go of the ice pack, not wanting to interfere with the special moment going on between the two lovers in front of her.

Eleven glanced up to see how happy Mike actually is. His smile lit up as Jenna showed affection, maybe he did find someone better? These questions encircling inside the poor girl’s head.

Eleven put the ice pack on the desk the two were sitting at, then Eleven got up and pushed her chair in.

She put her petite hand on the door’s handle, El turned her head around a bit, “I hope you feel better, Mike.” Eleven said softly, finally leaving the nurse’s office.

El returned to the place where the whole situation started. She noticed that Lucas was trying to calm down Max; Max still looking infuriated.

El sat down by Max as she turned around to face Eleven. Max’s eyebrows raised, “I leave for, like, two weeks and everything seems turned upside down!” Max exclaimed (making a pun) before she left to visit her father Mike And El was the happiest ever, the two were in love and nothing could ever separate them.

Eleven’s expression just turned into pure sadness, she couldn’t comprehend what was going on. El was just speechless, she didn’t want to relive the terrible memory of her and Mike going their own ways. El just glanced at the floor, her fingers gripping the fabric of her jacket. “M-Mike and I aren’t...” Eleven trailed off, not able to find the right word.

”We figured it was better to go our separate ways.” El answered, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes.

Suddenly, the bell rang, making El jump a bit at the sudden ringing. El got her stuff together and felt someone’s arms around her torso. Eleven hugged Max back, El knew Max felt terrible about slapping Mike but Max never wanted to see Mike with someone other than El. 

Eleven wasn’t mad at Max or anything, El knew Max did that just so El wouldn’t feel hurt.

Little did Max know that Jane Hopper has been dealing with the pain the whole time. Eleven has been dealing with this ever since, not able to decide whether or not she wanted to talk to Mike or to just let him go.

But letting go is hard, but she's just gonna have to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was really bad lol rip also it’s unedited.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven's eyes soared up to the night sky, observing all the brightly gleaming stars from different angles. She couldn't understand the logic behind balls of gasses in the sky, all she thought was, "How does that work?". El never asked her friends, though because she didn't want to seem like a mouth breather or a "dumb person". So El just kept to herself, asking all these questions silently to herself, maybe she could ask Hopper? He said Sarah used to be infatuated with these sorts of things. It was night, the sky already dark giving El these weird chills considering she's still getting used to the life she's now supposed to live.

The group of friends decided to all hang out together, everyone was at the Wheeler's house. Eleven felt sort of, out of place in a way. So she decided to go out to the backyard, she wanted to look at the beautiful stars. The stars Hopper said that made his daughter so interested in. Eleven put her slim finger up to the glimmering star, she wondered how the star appeared so small, yet so bright and colorful. Once El had felt the need to head back in, she noticed Max giving her the look, signaling Eleven to come to her. Eleven made her way to the small couch, sitting next to Max. 

"I think I'm going to apologize to Mike now." Max informed Eleven, El nodding her head in agreement with Max's decision. Max slowly got up, fiddling with the loose-small fabrics of her jeans. She headed over to the table where the boy's were playing Dungeons & Dragons. "Hey Mike, can I talk to you?" Max whispered, not wanting to mess up the campaign that was close to ending. "Sure." Mike said, getting up from his seat, and going off to the side with the red-head.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier today. I really didn't mean to do that, it's just when you make El sad, I get angry." Max admitted, feeling the wave of relief washing over considering she had kept this guilt in the pit of her stomach for almost the whole day. On the other hand, Mike couldn’t believe what Max was saying.

 _”Eleven? Sad?”_ Mike thought, he wondered why she might’ve felt this way considering she was the one that left him. “It’s okay. I forgive you, I guess.” Mike shrugged, he didn’t really understand what he did wrong so he just went with it. Max only smiled before she sat back down on the couch with Eleven. Meanwhile, Mike sat back down in his seat, still wondering if El was still sad.

Although, the room had been filled with girly like giggles. There was still a hint of sadness in the air.

Eleven had been poking fun at the blushing girl in front of her. She’s been poking at her because Eleven knew how Max would get when she talked about Lucas. Max would get all heart eyes and would nonstop giggle.

”Shut up!” Max exclaimed jokingly, although her eyes widened at Eleven’s comments about the relationship between Lucas and Max. “Make me.” Eleven replied, with a very sassy tone. On top of that; sticking her toungue out just to aggravate the red-head in front of her.

Max’s eyes widened in surprise because she remembered what time it was. Max looked at the clock and proceeded to grab her stuff. “Hey El, I gotta go.” Max said, engulfing the curly-haired girl in a friendly hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Max added, smiling at her friend.

”Okay, see you tomorrow.” Eleven smiled, waving at the girl walking up the stairs. Soon enough, Lucas quickly gathered his items (leaving Mike, Will, and Dustin) to catch up with the red-head.

Eleven lips turned upwright with how lovesick Lucas was. He’s definitely whipped. The sound of wood creaking made El turn her attention to the stairs, wondering if one of them had come back for something. ”Hey El. Hopper called and said he may be a little late.” Nancy informed, smiling a sympathetic smile.

El’s smile soon faded and a neutral emotion came over her. This was nothing new, Hopper always had been late but there’s nothing Eleven could do to change that. “Thanks Nancy.” El muttered, not knowing how to respond to such news.

Nancy returned to wherever she came from and El didn’t know what to do. So, she pulled a blanket that was on the worn-out couch and covered her shivering body with the comforter. Eleven felt extremely comfortable and fell into a sleep she didn’t think would last long. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t posted in forever iM SORRY SCHOOL IS KILLING ME


End file.
